Bloody Kiss (One Shot)
by XxLaxaAlberonaxX
Summary: (One Shot) AU Lila is tired of being avoided and decides to go after the man that she wants. So she goes to find him and ends up more than just talking to him. But she gets in over her head with out a plan. (Warning Lime/Lemon ahead)


_**So I am wanting to write another Fairy Tail story but it will be an AU story with vampires/ werewolves and in high school. I know that this is over used but I would like to try it any way as well as put in my own Oc named Lila Dreyar. She is the younger sister to Laxus who has been going to school in Raven Tail a private school for trouble youths. This One Shot will be rated M and my first ever Lime/Lemon... I hope it won't be to bad...**_

* * *

 **Blood Kiss**

 **Lila P.O.V**

I had been trying to find away to talk to Sting since I confronted him on the lies he had been telling me for the last six months, but for the last two weeks he had been skipping school, that wasn't new but he still would show up to get the credit from the class. Sighing I walked to my brothers red sports car and looked for his keys, I may have only been to his house once but I remembered the way. Looking in the mirror I brushed my loose hair out of my face and applied a little bit of make up to make my eyes pop and show that I was not going to take no for an answer. Driving away from my grandfathers house and down the long road out to the outskirts of town, I finally made it to Stings house. The house its self was small and seemed only big enough for one person but the moment you stepped inside it was so much bigger. The first and last time I was here, he had his brother, his brothers girlfriend and three other people living here with him. I had forgotten their names at this moment because they where not my target to find.

Getting out of the car I knocked loudly on the door hoping that someone was there. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to break the skin as the door was opened by a dark haired male. Rogue was his name I think, but he seemed shocked to see me at the door. Before I could even ask he just pointed down the first hall and said it was the second door on the left. My eyes widened a bit when he spoke before he disappeared into the darkness of the other hallway. Going down the hall to his door and opening it slowly to see if he was in there, and sure enough there he was. Asleep and from the looks of it naked from the hips up, breathing softly I walked into the room and shut the door locking it behind me. I made my way to his bed and sat down on the edge next to his waist. I bit my lip again as I thought through what I was wanting to do. I had been in such a hurry to get here I had not made up a plan. I smacked myself in the head and I called myself an idiot for not planning. He had apparently not been asleep as I thought he was because with in the blink of an eye. I was on my back in his bed.

"Lila what are you doing here? As much as I'd love to tear your clothes off I can't right now." He said while his blonde hair fell over his dark sea like blue eyes.

"That's not why I'm here." I muttered softly flushing a bright pink.

"Is that so Lil? I think you want me to do that and ravish you." He teased a bit gripping my wrists tightly.

"I came to talk to you. You haven't been to school in two weeks and you won't answer my calls." I stated angrily my eyes narrowing at him.

"Look Lil I there are things I can't tell you. But I can tell you that I lied to protect you and that I do love you. I never lied about that." He said with a straight face and sad eyes.

"What can't you tell me! If you loved me you wouldn't hide things from me." I started to yell but when I looked in to his eyes I stopped and closed my mouth.

"When I get the chance I will explain it all. Now you skipped school to come all the way up here? Your brother already thinks I'm rubbing off on you. This will just make his blonde hair stand on edge won't it." He whispered leaning to kiss me softly.

I kissed him back and nipped at his lower lip softly trying to encourage him to open his mouth to me. He frowned into the kiss and pulled back, leaving me wanting to feel his lips back on mine. I whined out a bit as he moved both my hands above my head and captured them with one hand before using the other to hold my face and trail down my neck to my chest. He stopped when he reached my waist tilting it up and brushing himself against me. I gasped out my head tilting back a bit as he smirked down at me.

"You know what I think. I might actually ravish you but my little Lila won't be able to leave till the morning. I will have my way with you all night long." He whispered in to my ear as he bent down to lick the shell of my left ear.

I shivered and whimpered out as he started kissing down from under my ear to my neck and bit me softly before he started sucking on it softly leaving a red mark. His free hand left my waist and found its way under my tank top, and under my bra to squeeze my breast making my whimpers turn into soft moans. His smirk spread further on his face to my reaction. He let go of my wrists for a moment so he could pull off my tank top. He looked down at my bra and laughed for a bit at the bright blue ice cream cones. I blushed a red color and covered myself from him and looked at the blacked out window. He pulled my hands way from my chest and kissed my lips hard and bit the bottom one want entrance to my mouth. I opened it to him and his tongue soon started to play with mine as I started to relax again. His hands found their way behind my back and unclasped my bra and slipped it off my body.

"Please tell me I'm the first to this sight Lila.." He muttered out pushing me back down on to the bed and started to play with my dust rose colored nipples.

"What?" I asked not able to think for a moment as he pinched on hard making me cry out in a pleasure filled pain.

"Has anyone else seen you like this before Lila?" He asked again taking one of them into his mouth.

"Yes!" I cried out as he bit down hard and rolled it between his teeth.

"Well that's a shame Lila.. I'll just have to make sure you forget his name." He said pulling away from my chest to slip off my skirt and tights.

His eyes widened when he noticed that I didn't have on any underwear. He looked at me and smirked widely as one of his hands played with my breasts but the other slowly went down to the intersection between my thighs. He ran a finger up the lips of my pussy and his eyes darkened when he noticed that I was already wet. I whimpered again turning away from him in embarrassment. His mouth moved back onto my left breast. Sucking, biting, and rolling the nipple between his teeth making me cry out curses and moans. His hand other hand had been rubbing against my clit soon stopped as he worked two fingers inside. Twisting, scissoring and stretching to work in a third. I lost my head when he let of my breast and moved to kiss me again. I didn't want him to stop but he did. I whined out as he did.

"I can't continue right now Lila I'm sure you understand." He said with a smirk while licking his fingers and staring at me.

* * *

 _ **Sooo this is my little lime chapter... I hope you like and I hope that you will want to see it as a real story..**_


End file.
